Jaegerjacquez Christmas
by WhatATangledWebSheWeaves
Summary: This was something I came up with for the holidays. It's Grimmjow x OC and Ichigo x Tatsuki with OC kids. Sorry if anyone's too OOC but I hope you enjoy reading this if you chose to read it    Rated T for some language, crude humor and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**All right~~! It's Christmas and I finished the special I've been talking about!**** But a quick disclaimer first: I don't own Bleach ToT Shoulda asked Santa for for the rights to owning Bleach for Christmas...**

Suzume laid on her stomach on her bed, swinging her legs back and forth and staring intently at the clock on her nightstand. She narrowed her glare as she willed the clock to turn faster…except for the fact her clock was digital.

7:58 AM

She sighed and rolled over onto her back, grabbing her pillow and smooshing it onto her face with an exasperated sigh. She'd be tearing through the halls of her home by now if it hadn't been for the fact her dad had told her and her two older brothers the night before…

_"Don't any of you DARE wake me or your mom up before 8 tomorrow. I don't care if a Gillian, Adjucha, or even Vasto Lorde ARMY shows up! …well, maybe you could wake me up for that last one. I'm itching for a…"_

_ *ahem*_

_ "Oh. Point is: Don't wake either of us up before 8. Got it?"_

7:59 AM

Suzume threw her pillow across the bedroom where it landed on the floor with a dull thump. She tiptoed to her door and opened it as quietly as she could. She was more than willing to keep her word to her dad but only up until the designated time. She bent her knees slightly, ready to tear through the house with reckless abandon once her alarm went off. Her emerald green eyes watched anxiously as her clock slowly counted towards 8 o'clock.

20 seconds…

15…

10. 9. 8…

She crouched ever-so-slightly…

7. 6. 5. 4…

She licked her lips in anticipation…

3. 2. 1…0

_You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah yeah, yeah yeah)…_

Suzume gave an excited squeal as soon as her alarm, Avril Lavigne's What The Hell, started blaring. She tore out of her room and started banging on her brothers' doors and her parents' door, shouting, "Wake up, lazy butts! It's Christmas!"

She ran back down the hall and down the stairs fast enough that she only heard her parents' bedroom door bursting open and her father shouting, and in fluent Spanish at that. "Suzume Jaegerjaquez! Mueve el culo de nuevo aquí, así que puede patear!"

…_whether it's right or wrong (yeah yeah, yeah yeah)  
>I can't stop, cuz I'm having too much fun (yeah yeah, yeah yeah)<em>

Sutori did little to stifle a yawn as she walked up behind her shirtless and disheveled husband. "Relax, Grimmjow. Like Suzume said, it's Christmas. Give her some lee-way."

Grimmjow turned on his wife and jabbed a finger towards their clock. "I fuckin' told them not to wake us up before 8! You were there, so give me some damn support!"

They both looked at the clock just in time to see it change to 8 o' clock. Sutori glared at him before giving him a honey-sweet smile. "Well, it's 8 o' clock now, so you can't punish her."

Grimmjow glared right back at her before sighing in defeat and leaning against the doorframe. "Sorry, Su. I was just hoping that we could go downstairs before the twerps woke up and just had some time to the two of ourselves."

Sutori gave him a You-Have-To-Be-Joking look. "As I recall, we had plenty of…'time' to ourselves last night after we finished putting the presents under the tree."

Grimmjow grinned devilishly at her. "You bet your ass we did."

"I'd rather not. My ass still hurts from last night. But speaking of last night, did you clean the couch?"

And that was when their only daughter screamed in sync with the song that was still blaring from her alarm clock.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Sutori sighed and massaged her eyes. "Answers my question…_you _can explain this to your daughter." She began walking down the hall to wake their sons.

"What-?"

"And! If she ends up scarred from your explanation, I'll exchange your gifts for coal at the convenience store within the hour."

**Translation:**

**1) Mueve el culo de nuevo aquí, así que puede patear** **- Get your ass back here so I can kick it**

**Yup, that phrase was something I could imagine a tired Grimmjow yelling, regardless of who it was at XDD**

**But anyhow~~~Sutori is my OC for this story and she is married to Grimmjow ^^ They have three kids and names, ages, and descriptions will be given in the next chappie~~  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys didn't mind waiting a few seconds for the next chapter XDD Again, I don't own Bleach -3- Kinda sucks...**

After the pandemonium of Suzume's impromptu wake-up call (and her discovery on the couch, which Grimmjow had told her was just a bit of spilled milk that Santa didn't clean up), the family sat in the living room, Sutori and Grimmjow on the couch while Kuro, Haku, and Suzume all sat and stared at the mounds of presents around the Christmas tree.

Sutori snuggled closer to Grimmjow and said, "Okay, kiddos. First thing's first. The presents need to be organized in _neat_ stacks according to whose presents they are."

"Hai, Kaa-san!" Suzume and Haku responded readily while Kuro grumbled incoherently but proceeded to help his younger siblings with the task their mother had given them.

Sutori rested her head on Grimmjow's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You have such a way with kids, Su."

She simply shrugged. "I've had to deal with their immature Espada father for the past 15 years. I think I can handle a little Christmas chaos."

Grimmjow pinched her thigh, eliciting a startled squeak from her. "Really, now?"

"Yes. Really." Sutori turned to smirk up at him only to meet a gentle kiss from him with her lips.

"Love ya, too, Su."

Sutori blushed as Haku said, "Kaa-san, we finished arranging the presents."

Before Sutori could say anything, however, Grimmjow spoke up. "Okay. Bring your mom's presents over here first."

As Sutori opened her mouth to protest, Suzume handed her the first present, a small square box. "This one says it's from tou-san."

Sutori immediately shut her mouth and accepted the present with a soft smile. She pulled the ribbon and tag off it before she opened it and pulled out a sterling silver charm bracelet with three charms on it: a white cat head with blue eyes, a yin-yang symbol, and a tiny sparrow in flight. Her eyes teared up as she turned and wrapped her arms around Grimmjow's neck. "I love it! Arigatou, Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow chuckled as he rubbed her back. "You're welcome."

Suzume, who had been bouncing up and down impatiently the whole time, finally whined, "Tou-san! Kaa-san! Can I open my presents _now_?"

Grimmjow opened his mouth, but Sutori cut him off by saying, "Yes, you can, Suzume-chan. So can you, Kuro-kun and Haku-kun."

The two adults were deafened by the excited shouts of their three children and amidst the chaos of the wrapping paper being torn and thrown ever which way, Sutori stood up and walked to the kitchen. Grimmjow had to wait a few seconds before he followed after her and found her pulling ingredients out for breakfast. He walked over behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Y'know…I don't like being contradicted, onna."

Sutori managed to squirm around to face him, a coy smirk on her face. "Oh? And how did I contradict you, love?"

"I told those brats we call 'children' to let you open your presents first."

Sutori giggled. "Oh, let them have fun. 'Cause when they're done, they're cleaning up all that wrapping paper."

Grimmjow looked at her with disbelief and loosened his grip on her enough that she wiggled out of it and continued making breakfast. When he finally recovered, he gave her a devious grin. "Su, ya really do have a nasty streak in ya."

"I can if I want to. Now, be a dear and take a garbage bag or two to the kids. They should be done unwrapping by now."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Breakfast was finally over and all the wrapping paper was cleaned up, including the paper from Grimmjow's two presents and Sutori's only remaining present. Now everyone except Sutori was relaxing in the living room, either watching the Christmas DVD that was playing on the TV or playing with one of their Christmas presents. Grimmjow, who was currently pinned to the couch by Suzume, who was playing with her new doll's hair while sitting on his lap, looked over his shoulder at Sutori, who was still in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Su, are ya sure you don't want help?"

Sutori regarded him with a warm smile. "Of course. I mean, we're going to my family's place later for an early dinner, so you and the kids might as well relax."

"…we're going WHERE?"

**Anyway here are the mini profiles for Grimm and Su's kids:**

**1) Kuro (13) - looks more like Grimmjow but has some of Su's features. Has unruly hair. Kinda hyper but not nearly as much as Suzume  
><strong>

**2) Haku (13) - same as Kuro but has calm, neat hair. Both of them have Grimmjow's blue hair and eyes. Calmest of the three kids  
><strong>

**3) Suzume (8) - looks EXACTLY like Sutori. 'Nuff said. Thoroughly hyper, but Grimm absolutely loves her LOL  
><strong>

**And as for Sutori's family, you're going to have to read the next chapter to find out who they are X33  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**And now ya'll find out who Su's family is~~! And for the last time I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

"Grimmjow, quit sulking!" Sutori snapped, stomping over to her husband. She hastily cuffed the sleeves on his button up shirt and fastened them with the golden cuff links that had the kanji for 'six' engraved on them, which had been one of his Christmas presents. "Honestly, would you grow up and realize that my family's not so bad?"

Grimmjow huffed. "Your whole family ain't the issue. It's your one cousin that grates on my nerves."

Sutori merely sighed and adjusted the collar of his shirt. "You say that about Ichi-kun _every _time, but you don't mean it." She turned around and revealed the zipper of her mahogany Christmas dress. "Would you mind zipping this?"

Grimmjow grumbled as he pulled the zipper up and then swatted her ass playfully. "Well I mean it this time."

"Right…" Sutori walked out of their room and down to the living room where she saw that Kuro, Haku, and Suzume were all ready to go and just sitting on the couch playing their DSi XLs. "All right, guys. Shoes on."

There was some minor grumbling as the games were turned off but each child went and got the necessary clothing items nonetheless. Sutori watched them get ready until she felt Grimmjow behind her, helping her put her jacket on. She smiled and shrugged her jacket onto her shoulders, muttering, "Arigatou, Grimmjow."

"No prob." He walked around her and slid his shoes on, grabbing his jacket in one hand and the car keys in the other. "Can we just get this over with?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Grimmjow leaned back in his chair and sighed in content. The dinner his wife, Ichigo's wife, and their daughters had prepared had really hit the spot and now even though he was itching to have a tussle with his long-time rival, he couldn't help but relax. Haku and Kuro were both playing Marvel vs. Capcom 3 with Tadao and Suzume and Masaki were playing dolls up in Masaki's room. And right now, Sutori and Ichigo were discussing a Christmas from when they had been much, much younger and he was content with just listening.

"And I remember when you opened one of my presents and then complained because it was a doll!" Sutori breathed while in the middle of hysterical laughter.

Ichigo groaned. "Ane-san…do you really have to bring that up?"

"Of course I do, Ichi-kun! You were so adorable back then!"

The man smiled helplessly. "If you say so."

Grimmjow smirked at the Shinigami. "Dude, not only does your wife have you whipped, but your older cousin has ya whipped too."

Ichigo glared at him from across the table. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sutori glared at him as well. "Really, _dearest_, what is it supposed to mean?"

Grimmjow found himself tongue-tied at the new situation he found himself in until Tatsuki walked in the front door, unopened bottle of sake in one hand. "Sorry it took so long. Nearest open shop was several blocks away."

"It's alright," Ichigo responded immediately, standing up and going to get sake glasses from the kitchen.

Sutori suddenly called after him. "Ichi-kun! You don't have to get one for me!"

Grimmjow and Tatsuki gave her odd looks, seeing how she usually looked forward to having sake on Christmas. Ichigo called back a bit hesitantly, "Can I ask why, ane-san?"

A small blush creeped onto her cheeks. "I'll tell you when you get back."

"…okay." After the sound of a cabinet opening and closing, Ichigo was back and he quickly served up the three sakes. "Alright, so what's going on, ane-san?"

Grimmjow started sipping on his sake while Sutori took a deep breath and then blurted excitedly, "I'mpregnant!"

There was a split second where nothing happened. Then Grimmjow spewed his sake over to the side away from the table, the women leapt from their seats and met each other in an embrace, and Ichigo glared daggers at Grimmjow. Grimmjow recovered enough to hiss two words.

"You're WHAT?"

**Yup. Ichigo is her younger cousin lol The irony~~! But here's mini-profiles for Ichigo and Tatsuki's kids:**

**1) Tadao (12) - Black, spiky hair. Brown eyes. Acts like his dad.**

**2) Masaki (5) - Looks just like Ichigo's mom...freaky. Girly girl.**

**One final chapter and it's all over~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**My inspiration tank was petering out when I was typing this so I kept it short and sweet. And I ain't repeating the disclaimer~~!**

Grimmjow sat on the edge of his and Sutori's bed, watching the TV while a towel laid draped over his shoulders. The news was on but he wasn't registering anything they were saying. All he could think about was how he was going to be the father of yet another child…

Sutori stepped out of their bathroom in nothing but a bathrobe and sauntered up behind him, kneeling on the bed behind him and slowly kneading his shoulders. "You're awfully tense, Grimm."

Grimmjow absently took one of her hands and kissed the back of it, muttering, "I'm still not used to this crazy holiday you humans call 'Christmas', that's all. The surprises and stuff are kinda overwhelming."

Sutori leaned against his strong back and hugged him loosely around his chest. "Oh? You mean, like the surprise I pulled on you at Ichi-kun's house?"

"No shit." He turned around and didn't hesitate to plant his lips on hers, inserting his tongue into her mouth not even a second later. They maintained the kiss as he crawled forward onto the bed, pinning her beneath him as he cut their kiss and kissed down her neck.

"Hey, Grimm…before I forget…"

Grimmjow stopped and locked his teal eyes with his wife's emerald eyes. "Hmm?"

She smiled. "Merry Christmas."

**Well, that's it, ppl. Hope ya'll enjoyed it and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! ^^ ...I don't think I'll be doing a special for New Year's this year ^^" Heheheh...  
><strong>


End file.
